Can You Keep A Secret?
by chz friez luver
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter aren't friends. However, one of them has a secret, soon the others find out. And that changes everything.


James

"The geek with the glasses"

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, the owls were hooting, and the giant squid was waving its tentacles lazily in the lake. An average 13-year old wizard would love a day like this, an average 13-year old wizard would grab his broom and fly around the quidditch pitch--but not James Potter. On days like these, James spends all his time in the library.

See, James Potter isn't exactly "Mr. Popularity." Okay, that's an understatement. He really doesn't have a social life at all.  He may have a few friends, but no _best_ friends, if you know what I mean. He spends all his time studying, trying to get top marks to please his aunt and uncle, so he doesn't have much time to get to know anybody.

_"Okay, the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was formed in…uh…darnit!"_

But even though he didn't have any social life whatsoever, he did have a _little_ crush on someone. She was the prettiest girl to have graced the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had astonishing red hair and marvelous emerald green eyes. And she had a marvelous name:

_~Lily Evans~_

Okay, maybe little is another understatement, but hey, nobody's perfect. So anyway, James was sitting alone in the library, doing his History of Magic essay, when--

"Hey, Potter!"

"WHAT!" yelled James, a little too loudly, but he was trying to concentrate on his essay, and he kept getting distracted.

"SHH!"

"Oh, hehe…sorry Madame Pince, what do you want, Arabella?" said James irritated.

Arabella Figg. James' closest "friend" and neighbor.

"Oh nothing, you just looked so lonely over here and—"

"Look, I'm kind of busy here so if you please just leave me alone..."

"Oh c'mon!  Stop studying this useless junk and let's go play some quidditch." 

"Useless junk?! How can you call this useless junk?!"

"Puhleaze, when are you going to need to know whether or not Gorgenshplot the Goblin knew how to jump rope?"

"Well…um…"

"Exactly. Now, go grab your broom and let us be off to the quidditch pitch!"

"No."

"C'mon, you know you want to," said Arabella, grinning.

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeease?" 

"N-O NO!"

"SHH!"

"Fine, be that way. Hmph!" said Arabella, walking away in mock anger.

"Girls," muttered James, shaking his head.

"I HEARD THAT!"

~*~

"So how 'bout it, Potter?"

"Why would I want to waste my time dueling _you_, Black?"

"Why not? Afraid of being beaten by a girl? Or is wittle-Jamsie-wamsie afraid of getting in trouble with Mommy and Daddy? Oh wait, that's right, you don't have parents."

"Sod off, Bellatrix!" yelled Arabella.

~*~

See, James' parents were killed when he was 3 years old by a dark wizard. Everything was destroyed; their house, and all of their possessions; all except for his mother's music box.  But we'll get into those details later.

~*~

"So now you can't even stick up for yourself, huh Potter?  Have to have your little girlfriend defend you?"

"She's not my girlfriend," said James, boiling with anger, " and I can defend myself, Arabella."

"I don't have all day, Potter. Do you accept or not?"

"You're on."

"Very well, tomorrow, midnight, 7th floor corridor."

"James, no way! Do you know how much trouble you can get into if you get caught!"

James ignored her.

Arabella sighed, "You really are a Gryffindor, aren't you?"

Yay! I finished it! ^_^ Anyway, I know JKR made James all popular and arrogant, but that's in his 5th year. This is 3rd year. And I know Arabella shouldn't be at Hogwarts, but in this story she is. Now I'd like to thank my wunnerful, wunnerful reviewers:

ReNce- my dear, dear cousin. Thanks for the—uh—interesting review. Lol 

Katrina Fleur- Thanks for the compliment, and I thought I did put up this chapter earlier, but apparently it didn't upload. So when I tried to open up this file again, everything I wrote disappeared, so I had to write everything over again.

Kid Majere-  Like I said, I thought I already started the story, and don't stop writing to wait for me, because it takes me forever to write one chapter.

And more thanks to meLisSa , WolfOfDarkness, and anime-freako!

So please **review**, but NO FLAMES PLEASE. If you hate my story that much to say nasty things to me, just keep it to yourself.


End file.
